Superior Seryu
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Akame ga Kill's Seryu Ubiquitous gets to be a superhero, opposite the DC & Marvel Heroes. However, nothing seems right for her, as mostly it's because the narrator flubs the lines, and Seryu gets to it, in a bad way. Parody of a Looney Tunes cartoon, and by far, a little taste of humor to our girl of justice. Marvel cameos featured, among others. Rated K-Plus.


**_ALL characters and rights go to the creators, and not by me. A few characters are owned by me, since they're OCs._**

* * *

A huge flying comet whizzes into a huge town.

"LOOK! UP in the sky!" A man called out.

"It's a plane!" A second one called out.

"It's a bird!"

"It's a dog!"

"NO! It's a flying machine!"

The crowd cries out, as the figure appeared on top of a building, "NO! IT'S SUPERIOR JUSTICE!"

A girl with long orange hair, done in a ponytail, was posing in a superhero pose, wearing a green suit, green mask, white tights, and a black cape. She also has chrome-plated arms.

"YES!" The narrator called, "Superior Justice! The Supreme Heroine! The hero of yesterday!"

The girl huffed, " _Tomorrow._ The Hero of _Tomorrow_!"

The narrator said, "Oh, oh, right. Superior Justice – The Hero of Tomorrow!"

The girl ran off, as the narrator continued, "Able to leap the tallest locomotive!"

She halted, as she said to the 4th wall, "IDIOT! What kind of devil says _tallest locomotive_? Sir? That was wrong of you to say such bad grammar. The correct verb is _not_ leap. The noun isn't _locomotive._ "

The narrator said, "Right. Apologies. Superior Justice! Faster than a speeding building!"

The girl stumbled down, as she groaned, "Do _you_ have problems with narrators, today?"

The narrator said, "Miss Ubiquitous, I am so sorry. Lemme try this again."

Seryu prepared to run, as the narrator said, " _Superior Justice – faster than a speeding-_!"

Seryu ran, as she called, "By justice, I think he's got it!"

She ran really fast, as the narrator said, "Superior Justice – _faster than a speeding slug_."

She halted, as she cried, "Faster than a WHAT?"

She complained, "You say that I am faster than those slimy bugs? They couldn't go from zero to 60 inches, in three months!"

A slug slithered by, wearing a jetpack on its back. It zoomed off, whizzing past Seryu. She then said, "But then again, I could be wrong, you know."

She saw a figure running in hyper-speed, as Seryu said, "Now we're talking! Okay!"

She ran past the figure, as she halted the girl, who was wearing a chicken hat. She was small with light auburn hair, a red shirt and blue denim shorts.

"Superior Justice – faster than a speeding pullet!" The narrator said.

Seryu yelled, "BULLET! THE WORD IS "BULLET!" NOT PUH-PUH-PUH-PULLET!"

Beth Nevins smiled, as she pointed at Seryu, "Robot girl~! Kandy robot?"

Seryu huffed, "Be quiet, you brat! I am the superheroine, the all-powerful Superior Justice! And I have no time for little brats like you! So, shoo!"

A man in a brown suit, brown hair, and a stubble, wearing a white cowboy hat, called out, "Bethany! There you are. Did that mean cyborg tried to hit you?"

Seryu griped, "CYBORG?!"

Beth nodded, as Seryu corrected Steven Nevins, "Sir, I'll have you know that these arms are bionic. And, I am NOT a bad woman. I am the almighty, all-powerful, and all-justice hero, Superior Justice!"

Steven N nodded, "I understand, Miss. Forgive me if my daughter was trying to only play. And I apologize for the arms. But, if you like, how about a _third_ fist, like THIS?"

 **SOCK!  
** Seryu is socked in the face, with welts in her face. Steven N said, "It's wrong of me to hurt women, but no extra charge, Lady Sir Vive. I'll just send you the bill; _repair_ bill, that is. Heh-heh-heh. Repair bill platitude, I mean. I keep a-throwin' them, and you keep a-missin', son."

He held Beth in his arms, as he walked off. He continued, as he was laughing, "They don't make jokes, like they used to. Also, it's about time I get a little air time on his fics."

Beth hugged him, as she giggled, "Daddy…"

Seryu, recovering from her punch, was brooding, feeling dejected, about her role.

"The thanks I get… me, outclassed by a 40-plus-year old Southern Hick from Britain. It's not like _Akage ga Kill_ , anymore. Why did I come back here? I should be a dog groomer, since Coro needed a bath. I mean, we're dead an all, but he's so cute… Why did I get into the anime business, in the first place?"

The narrator said, "Uh, Miss Ubiquitous, we haven't done the " _more powerful_ " bit, yet."

Seryu walked off, as she barked, "Oh, buzz off, you hack!"

She walked away from the story, with grace and dignity. But the narrator said, "NO job, NO money …"

Seryu returned, as she grumbled, "Oh, what the heck. I needed the repairs on my Ten Kings. If it wasn't for Justice, in general, and if it wasn't for Dr. Stylish, I'd be a very happy girl."

 **XXXXX**

Seryu was by the train tracks, as she prepared to stop a train, coming its way. She called out, "Okay, Mr. Information! Make with the speech!"

The narrator said, as a train was coming this way, "Superior Justice – more powerful than a nocomotive!"

"A what?" Seryu asked.

A black steam train appeared, with a rage face on the front. Seryu gasped, "Is that a Thomas?"

The train chugged, "MY NOCOMOTIVE GOES **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** CHUGA-CHUGA **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** CHUGA-CHUGA

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** CHUGA-CHUGA!"

She dodged out of the way, as the nocomotive chugged past her. She then stated, "It's _Locomotive!_ NOT _NO-comotive!_ "

The narrator said, "Yes, sorry. But that Nocomotive just came, within an eyelash."

Another train appears, as the narrator said, "Superior Justice – more powerful than a locomotive!"

"Better." Seryu nodded.

She halted the train, as it was coming. However, it was a small pink toy train, with a girl in pink hair and a lollipop in her mouth. She waved to Seryu, as she was in the train, in a train engineer uniform, "Hello~! Superior Justice is so tall and strong. But not as strong as Gaia Foundation!"

Seryu was pouting, as she griped, "Night Raid… Why would _they_ show up? I mean, this is _our_ fic, but why did they have to-?"

The narrator said, "Uh, maybe we can try again."

He continued, "Superior Justice – faster than a speeding hedgehog!"

 **ZOOOOOOOOM!  
** Sonic the Hedgehog whizzes past Seryu, as she was spinning in circles. She was dizzy, as she moaned, "I can't outrun a spiky failure…"

A fat man with long legs and a bushy mustache, wearing a red uniform, said to Seryu, "Eh, pardon me, young fellow supervillain, but did that pesky Hedgehog run by?"

Seryu pointed the other way, "He went that way."

A blue hedgehog, with red sneakers and a brown scarf, called out, "Hey, Dr. Eggbutt! Catch me if you can~!"

He zoomed off, as Dr. Eggman hopped on his Egg-carrier, a chrome egg-shaped hovership, and flew right after him. Seryu was brooding, as she said, "This is ridiculous. I feel like I'm being overlooked… despite that fans hate me, because I killed _two_ girls."

The narrator said, "Miss Ubiquitous, we have one more to try, and maybe I'll get it right on your narrative."

Seryu barked, "OH, GO AWAY! You are causing me more pain!"

The narrator said, "Bup-bup. No work, no pay. Remember that."

Seryu growled, "Ooooooooh, you're a dead man! What haven't we tried, yet?"

 **XXXXX**

Seryu is by a huge 50-storied skyscraper. She prepares to leap, as the narrator said, "Superior Justice – able to leap the tallest buildings, in a single jump!"

Seryu sprang up and up, flying over the building. She cheered, "HEY! I DID IT! I DID IT! JUSTICE ALWAYS PREVAILS!"

The narrator said, "Uh, Miss Ubiquitous, you know you made it halfway."

She was over the building, still in the air. She looked down, as she said, "Oh. No matter. I can push myself down, and-."

 **WHOOSH!  
** " **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " She shrieked, as she plummeted through the glass roof.

Noises were made, as people were screaming from in the building, as Seryu crashed through all fifty stories.

"AAAAAAAAGH!"  
"EEEEK!"  
"GET HER OUT OF HERE!"  
 **SMASH!  
CRASH!  
**A man screams, a la the _Wilhelm Yell_. Two women shrieked in horror, as Seryu kept falling down and down, through each floor.

Seryu finally stopped, as she was on the first floor. She opened the glass double doors, as she moaned, battered and bruised, "Waiter… Two plates of justice…"

 **THUD!  
** She fell to the concrete, as the narrator said, "Superior Justice – faster than a speeding ticket!"

Seryu asked, "Speeding ticket?"

A girl with orange hair, wearing a blue policeman's uniform, appeared. It was Rino Rando, in her police outfit, "STAHP RIGHT THERE! Did you know that you went through 50-stories of carnage and destruction, traveling as fast as a speeding bullet?"

Seryu moaned, "Sorry, officer. But I was able to leap a tall building, at a single bound."

Rino held up a gun and roared, "TELL IT TO THE JUDGE, LAWBREAKER!"

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
** Rino fired shots at Seryu's chest, but they got deflected off her. Seryu laughed, "Oh, pooh on you. I'm immune to bull-."

 **THWACK!  
** "OW!" Rino chucked her gun into Seryu's head, knocking her down.

Rino said, as she gave Seryu a lecture, "Lose the bulletproof vest, you criminal scum! If you play as a superhero, you'd end up getting hurt! It's girls like you that gives the DC Universe and Marvel Super Heroes a bad name! Don't you know that being a superhero is wrong? It's only for fiction and lore! And you must face the facts on becoming yourself!"

Seryu huffed, "Aw, go scarf down a donut, you devil!"

Rino giggled, as she blushed, "My apologies. But is it also true that Seryu Ubiquitous is more powerful than a Creeper?"

Seryu asked, "Is that a rhetorical question?"

A green cube-shaped Creeper appeared, as Rino ran away. It hissed at her, as Seryu sobbed and squeaked, "Creeper? Me?"

It glowed in a white aura, and then…  
 **BOOM!  
** Seryu was exploded into little pieces. Her head, arms, legs, torso, and lower body was in a pile, as Seryu groaned, "Where's the Great Will, when you need her?"

Seryu disappeared, and reverted back to her whole self.

 _SeryuCoro has been resurrected…_

Seryu said, "Holy Minecraft! I got revived! Now, I can get revenge on Mine, and-!"

She halted and said, "No… This, first. I'd avoid those Minecraft creatures, if I were you."

She moaned, as she was brooding, "Is this what I am reduced to? An antagonist playing second banana to a third string ditz? What next? Sailor Moon giving me superpowers?"

The narrator said, "While we're young, Seryu?"

"Oh, shut up."

The narrator continued, "Superior Justice – faster than a speeding-!"

"WHAT!" Seryu yelled, "What am I faster than? A yo-yo? A cat? An elephant? A 10-speed bicycle? TELL ME!"

The narrator said, "Uh… … …I had something for this…"

Seryu facepalmed herself and said, "Never mind. Just STICK to the SCRIPT!"

The narrator said, as she posed, "Superior Justice – more powerful than a wrecking ball!"

Seryu smiled, "HAH! Now we got some improve, with some sense around he-!"  
 **WHAM!  
** "OOF!"

A huge wrecking ball slams at Seryu. She was holding on, as she groaned in constant pain, "I HATE YOU SO MUCH, YOU NARRATOR!"

 **XXXXX**

Seryu returned with a neck brace and her legs in bandages. The narrator said, "Superior Justice – more powerful than a-!"

She removed her bandages and stamped her foot down. She roared in extreme anger, " **THAT IS IT! YOU'RE FIRED!** "

She hyperventilated, as she hissed, in a demonic look, "I don't care how fast, strong, agile, or lucky I am, or if I'm faster, stronger, and can leap than anybody. Justice will always prevail. No matter what the cost, no matter how much injuries I sustain, I cannot give up and let evil be unnoticed!"

She ran off and said, "I need to do something simple! I must save the world!"

She flew off to a city, as she cried out, "SUPERIOR JUSTICE RIDES AGAIN! Superior Justice – the girl of destiny! The bringer of justice! Hater of evil! Champion to-! Hey…"

She spotted a muscular man in blue tights and a red, white, and blue shield. She giggled, "A-ha… Now's my chance…"

She flew down, as she confronted the blue muscular man, who has a blue mask with small white eagle wings and an A on his forehead.

 _Marvel's Captain America (whom I DO NOT own)_

Seryu pointed at him, "Well, hello, evildoer! I, Superior Justice, the Girl of Tomorrow, will end you! Justice must prevail!"

Captain America asked, "Uh, I'm sorry. Who are you? You look devilish for a superhero."

Seryu roared, "DON'T GET ME STARTED, YOU AMERICAN DEVIL!"

"Look who's talking. Do you know who I am?"

He saluted, "I am Captain Steve Rogers – _Captain America_!"

Seryu tittered, as she said, "Uh… You're… Oh. THE Captain America?"

"The same. Justice _will_ always prevail. FOR FREEDOM! FOR AMERICA!"

She hissed, as she produced a huge cannon from her right arm, "Be that as it may, Captain America, but even justice has an off day! There can be only _one_ seeker of justice, and her name is-!"

 **BLAST!  
** She was electrocuted by an energy blast. She dropped to the ground, as a man in a steel red and yellow power armor suit appeared.

 _Marvel's Iron Man_

Captain America said, "Thanks, Tony. That girl's on my nerve."

Iron Man said, "Well, what can I say? She's new here, but she's nowhere near _my_ expertise."

He grabbed Seryu by the neck and said, "Look, you. I know you're a cute girl and all, but Steve and I have a major appointment, today. Also, this is The Avengers' turf. We're working this side of the street. So, bug off.

Seryu crawled off, in constant pain and agony, as Iron Man said, "So, where to?"

Captain America said, as he and Iron Man ran off, "Trouble in New York. It's Hydra, again."

Iron Man giggled, "Sweet! What suit should I wear?"

Seryu coughed, as she went into the nearest phone booth. She changed into a new costume, as she gagged, "Bug off, he says… Avengers' turf, he says… But I cannot believe that Iron Man called me cute~! Well, if he says to bug off… I'll bug off."

She appeared from the phone booth, flying into the sky, wearing a bacon costume, which is a huge strip of bacon.

"I am Superior Bacon! The Super Meat! The Bacon of Tomorrow!" She cheered, and then added, "And I got a narrator that _truly_ understands me."

She flew away into the night sky, as the narrator said, in a fast-mannerism, "YES! Superior Bacon! The Bacon Superheroine! The Bacon Girl of Bacon Tomorrow! Bacon-bacon-bacon! Faster than a baconly speeding bacon bit! More bacon powerful than a bacon fryer! Able to bacon leap the tallest bacon pigs in a single bacon farm! Bacon-bacon-bacon! _Civil War_ should be called _Civil Bacon_! Captain America should bacon be Captain Bacon! Iron Man should be Iron Bacon! Bacon-bacon-bacon-bacon-bacon-bacon-bacon-bacon-bacon-bacon-bacon-bacon…"

The narrator kept saying "Bacon", as the story ends.

* * *

 ** _This is a parody fic of a Looney Tunes cartoon, "Superior Duck". Also, I do not own the cameos of Iron Man & Captain America. Plus, I wrote this, around the time "Civil War" was about to premiere._**

 ** _Cast  
_** _Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill)  
Steven Nevins (OC)  
Beth Nevins (OC)  
Rino Rando (Best Student Council)  
Chelsea (Akame ga Kill)  
Sonic the Hedgehog (SEGA)  
Dr. Eggman (SEGA)  
Creeper (Minecraft)  
Captain America (Marvel)  
Iron Man (Marvel)  
Bacon (OC)_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading~!_**


End file.
